


Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot?

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We remember those who have made the most impact on our lives every day of the year, but especially at the turn of the year - Harry included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot?

Harry could hear the children laughing as they tore through the house on their new toy brooms. He closed the front door softly behind him and took a deep breath of bitter-cold air before gingerly stepping down the snow-covered steps and out to the gate. He lovingly cradled the bottle of Ogden's Finest in his left arm before letting himself out to the pavement and Apparating.

At the gates of Hogwarts Harry paused before opening the wards and letting himself in to make his yearly visit. He trod through the snow slowly, each crunching step in cadence filled the chill silence with a shuffled melody reminiscent of the strains of Auld Lang Syne at Hogmanay. After minutes that felt like hours remembering years that felt like seconds, his journey ended.

Harry poured three fingers of firewhiskey into the tumbler he had stowed away in his cloak pocket, and raised the glass to the setting sun in a toast. Eyes beginning to tear as the liquid-flame licked down his throat and thawed the icy pit of his belly, he paused for a moment before pouring the rest of the tumbler's contents onto the frozen ground at his feet.

"Happy Christmas, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for dementordelta.


End file.
